


Things that you notice on a first date

by tiffabucks



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffabucks/pseuds/tiffabucks
Summary: Where Xu MingHao tells the things made he enchanted by Kim Mingyu





	Things that you notice on a first date

_**There were some things that Xu MingHao liked about Kim Mingyu on their first date:** _

__

_*** The way he smiled;** _

_*** The way he asked the right questions;** _

_*** .... And his answers;** _

_*** The way he cared when MingHao said that he didn't like the salad;** _

_*** The way he told jokes so everything wasn't that embarrassing;** _

_*** The way he winked when saying that he would pay for everything;** _

_*** The way he insisted when MingHao didn't agree to it;** _

_*** The sincere smile he showed when the two split the bill and used the tip to give the waiter a change;** _

_*** His kiss.** _

 

 

But above all of that, he loved the way their hands intertwined when they went home. He love the way he smiled when MingHao said he was shy, and he loved the way he started singing a song from a girlgroup for MingHao to laugh.

And MingHao knows that in few years (or months, or weeks!) this can be love.

Because he doesn't know, but Mingyu likes that ideia too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for read! ^~^


End file.
